


Golfing Lessons

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Golf, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a golf instructor at a country club. One day Louis comes in and wants lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golfing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I had an amazing friend who gave an idea for golf puns in the smut. Which was hilarious so thank you Millie. Also the puns suck because truthfully I don't know much about golf and you can't make that many puns when you know basically nothing about the pun subject. So yah enjoy.

Harry was having the typical seventeen year old summer. He had a car, so he needed a job. His job came in the form of golfing lessons at the town's country club. The club was not really anything special, just your average country club with overpriced membership and rich people who could afford it. It paid well, and because of his looks (Harry was not one to be modest, he knew he was fit) he drew in a good crowd. A lot of people wanted lessons from him, most of which were girls. Which was fine, Harry was fine with that. The club probably would have frowned upon sleeping with the clients, but Harry only ever had girls so it wasn't a problem. Until it was. 

The day was pretty much like any other, he arrived at work and he waited, because no one with that much money ever showed up before ten. He didn't have any lessons until later and in his spare time he was supposed to organize the rental equipment. His problem showed up in the form of a bell ringing, signalling someone was at the desk. He approached the front, where a young man stood. He was dressed in tight khakis (that had to be some new form of leggings because how do you find them that tight) and a red shirt. He was wearing Ray Bans, his hair perfectly styled and the only thing Harry could figure was that he must be lost. No one came in here looking like him, they had their share of gorgeous girls, but never any men that looked like they belonged in a magazine. 

"Uh, can I help you?" Harry looked at the man questioningly. "I have to get golfing lessons, I was told to come to this," the man gestured around, acting like Harry had asked the stupidest question possible. "Right, well what time were you wanting to schedule these?" Harry figured he might as well get down to buisness. "I need them now actually," Ray Bans man said and Harry wished he could see his eyes this was a little uncomfortable. As if hearing his thoughts, the man grabbed the glasses off his face and hung them on the collar of his shirt. That was better. "Well, we can't really do last minute lessons..." Harry trailed off at the glare the man was giving him. "Well, you're really gonna have to start, I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis practically ordered and you could say he had a right to. 

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of Louis' last name. The Tomlinson's owned the country club. Shit. "Yes, sir, right away sir, we can go out and do them right now, just let me make a phone call," Harry was stumbling, trying to find out what to say. He called the front desk to explain what he was doing, and they complied because it wasn't like they had a choice. 

"Right this way sir, pick any club you like, or do you already have one?" He hadn't seen him bring anything in, but he could have one in his car. "I won't be touching any of those nasty things, of course I have my own, they're in the car. Could you go fetch them for me?" Louis was smirking, knowing he had the power. Sassy little bitch. Harry nodded and Louis tossed him the keys. Harry walked outside, to the Tomlinson parking space where a shiny black Porsche was parked. He popped the trunk grabbing the golfing equipment. He hauled it back to the building where Louis was waiting and they hopped on the golf cart. Harry drove them out to the practice course, a course for people who were taking lessons only.  
The practice course was in a secluded part of the course. It was made so lessons could be done in private with little distraction and no chance of embaressment. Harry parked the golf cart, grabbing Louis' bag off the back and walking over to the first hole. Louis trailed behind him. When Harry had arranged everything like he wanted he looked up to see Louis looking him up and down, except it wasn't really snobby this time. He saw a look of appreciation as Louis' eyes scanned over his body. Long legs covered in khakis, necklaces dangling at the top of his pink adidas shirt, showing off his sun tanned skin that went very well with his chocolate curls and forest colored eyes. He may have just seen a flicker of want in those blue eyes of the Tomlinson boy. Must be the heat getting to him already. 

"Ok so exactly how much do you know about this?" Harry began trying to direct his eyes somewhere other than Louis' biceps. "Only that I'm supposed to hit the ball with the club and get it into that hole," Louis sighed. At least he knew that much. "Alright c'mon let's get started," he gestured to the bag and Louis chose a club and a ball that had his initials on the side. He looked at Harry for instruction, and Harry was very happy to be the one giving orders for the moment. "Put the ball on the tee," Harry said pointing to the little piece of plastic that was in the ground. Louis followed instruction then looked back at Harry. "Ok, now you need to get into the golfing stance so stand sideways," he grabbed Louis' hips and rotated him ignoring the spark in his hand as he made contact with Louis.

"Perfect now spread your legs a bit," Harry continued. Louis giggled, causing Harry to look at him because that was a beautiful sound and he was also confused as to what was so funny. Louis must have seen the question on his face. "I don't spread my legs on the first date baby," Louis teased and this was a different side to the stuck up kid who had showed up at Harry's desk. Harry blushed, looking down at his feet and chuckling. "I'm just going to move on. You want this part of the club," he pointed to the part he was refrencing, "to be lined up with the middle of the ball. In this case right in the middle of the W. Now you need to lean a bit so your butt is out," Harry just ignored him this time, he had had plenty of people laugh at that one. "Great, now just pull back the club," he had his hands on Louis' on the club, pressed right up against his back as he demostrated, "and swing." The ball went airborn for a few moments before rolling right up next to the hole. "Great job, not so hard right?" Harry whispered in Louis' ear and he heard Louis' small gasp as his breath hit his ear. 

Harry suddenly realized just how close they realy were. His chest was touching Louis' back and Louis was leaning back into him now. If he just turned his head their lips would probably touch. He backed away and cleared his throat, "Now you try and hit the ball into the hole from there." 

The golf lessons went on easily, Louis getting the hang of it quickly with a good amount of help from Harry. They finished after about an hour and went back to the office building. Harry put Louis' golf bag into his car again while Louis waited inside. When he got inside Louis wasn't in sight. He looked around, before walking into his office (the job did have perks). Louis was inside sitting on his desk. "Thank you for the lessons, you happen to be a very good teacher," Louis was smiling gently which was new. "You're welcome, I think you're a natural," Harry grinned back drawing closer until he was within arms distance. 

It happened fast, one moment he was standing a foot away from Louis and the next Louis' lips were on his and Louis was standing and he was being pushed into the wall. The kiss was passionate, and full of pent up sexual tension from all the time spent so close to each other. Louis broke the kiss looking up at Harry, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Harry was confused, he had never seen Louis before. He would have remembered that. "I saw you the day you started working last month, and then I found out you did lessons and I couldn't resist. You have no idea what you do to me," Louis spilled. 

Harry's eyes were wide as he realized what Louis was saying. "So, I'm guessing you didn't actually need lessons?" Harry asked and Louis laughed because seriously, "Harry who owns a country club and doesn't know how to golf?" Louis chuckled. Harry pouted and Louis immediately regretted laughing. He made up for it by connecting their lips again. "I want you, so bad," Louis muttered against his lips and Harry was gone. You can't fire someone if they fuck the owner good enough they want them around for awhile. Harry pushed Louis back to the desk, which thankfully was empty of papers. It was rarely clutttered anyway.

He lifted Louis up onto the desk, their lips never parting. Harry stood between Louis' legs leaning down a bit to reach his lips as he pushed him to lie back. "I think you still need some more lessons Mr. Tomlinson. I'd be happy to assist you," Harry teased. Louis chuckled his hands running down the curly haired boy's torso. He reached the waistband of Harry's pants quickly undoing the belt and button and pushing them down. He palmed Harry through his boxers and Harry whimpered, teasing look now gone. He attatched their lips again, sucking Louis' bottom lip into his mouth and lightly biting it. Louis released a soft moan, while Harry went to remove his clothes completely. He helped Louis get the button of his pants undone and pulled them, along with his boxers, down when Louis lifted his hips. 

They hesitated a second, taking each other in before Harry broke it, "Do you have anything?" Louis pulled a condom and packet of lube from his pocket. "Were you just that sure you would get me?" the curly haired boy was smiling. Louis shrugged a devious smirk on his face. He gestured for Harry to come closer, "Talk birdie to me Harold." Harry burst out laughing, and Louis chuckled for a second and then they remebered what they were getting up to. Harry wrapped a hand around the blue eyed boys cock, and started to stroke him. "See the trick to this Lou, is you have to make sure your strokes are nice and smooth. It's the best technique for getting the ball in the hole." Harry smirked as Louis through his head back releasing a groan. 

"Are you gonna fuck me or are we going to keep making horrible golf puns?" Louis muttered and yah Harry could do that. He grabbed the lube packet that was sitting next to Louis on the desk. "There isn't much here," he looked up at Louis who had a smug look on his face. "I know that's why I got myself ready before I came here, you know just in case," he stated. Harry was fucking done, how can someone as good as Louis really exist. 

He grabbed the condom, ripping it open and pushing it on as quickly as he could. He met Louis' eyes as he pumped a few times spreading the lube evenly, seeing Louis' pupils blown out and he was just so ready for this. He lined up and pushed in slowly. Louis tensed at the intrudence taking a deep breath to help himself relax because there was still some pain. Harry leaned down to connect their lips in another passionate kiss as he bottomed out. They pulled apart, foreheads resting together breathing each other in as they waited for Louis to adjust. "C'mon Harry fucking move," Louis growled out and Harry did. He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back hard. Louis moaned loudly, breathing out an 'again'. Harry set a pace then, fast and hard ramming into Louis exactly how he wanted. Louis was wrecked, releasing 'uhs' everytime Harry's hips met his bum. 

"Harry, m' gonna cum," Louis gasped out, feeling the white hot heat building. Harry pushed a hand between them, grabbing Louis' flushed cock and pumping it along with his thrusts. It only took a few pumps and Louis was cumming, his body tensing around Harry as Harry fucked him through his orgasm. Harry finished a few moments later, Louis' walls closing around him and seeing the effect he had on Louis pushing him over the edge. 

He pulled out, wincing at the overstimulation as Louis whimpered. He pulled the condom off, tying it off and tossing it into the bin next to the desk. He grabbed some tissues out of the box that was thankfully left on a table near the door. He cleaned Louis off, letting Louis lay there to catch his breath. After they both had their breath back and Harry had helped Louis off the uncomfortable desk, Louis looked at Harry smiling. "What?" Harry asked, not able to stop his own grin from showing. "I think I'm going to need more lessons," Louis said and Harry just chuckled because there would definately be more lessons. Lots and lots of golfing lessons.


End file.
